Proposal
by FangandLightning
Summary: The two of them ate their meals, conversation still flowing between bites. Fang could feel her gut churn a bit in anxiety- she wasn't one to normally get nervous but this was nerve racking. She was still unsure what Lightning's answer would be. FLight


**AN: :D not much to say on this one really XD **

Fang finished applying the black eyeliner around her, caped it and then took a step back. She was wearing a simple button down shirt and a pair of slacks. Biting a lip she briefly wondered if she should do something with her hair- but quickly decided against it. If she looked too dressed up Lighting was bound to suspect something. Giving a sigh she looked back into the mirror once again. Before giving a nod and grabbing her amethyst necklace- having left the other behind- and slipping the bracelets on her wrist.

Letting her eyes fall closed for a moment she took a deep breath before opening them again and shooting her reflection a toothy grin. She would be able to do this- flicking off the bathroom light she walked out. Grabbing the small box on the nightstand Fang slipped it in to her pocket- making sure that it was secure before also grabbing her phone and wallet.

Giving a nod to herself now- she walked out of the house.

Lightning sighed harshly as she shifted where she sat- at a table in a rather fancy restaurant. She took a moment to smooth down the hem of the dress she was wearing- it was rather short for her liking, but that was unsurprising as Serah had been the one to pick it out (her sister always made her wear shorter clothing when picking them out for her, to show of her legs her sister claimed)

And here she sat- in this damn fancy restaurant, waiting for who knows what. As soon as she had gotten back from Valhalla, Serah had dragged her out shopping and then after getting her dressing the her current outfit to go to the place were she was sitting now- surprisingly there was a reservation under her own name.

Her eyes snapped up when she hear the clicking on heels coming towards her. Lightning's eyebrows snapped up as she looked at her lover- she looked nice in the silk blue shirt and black slacks- just a bit of eyeliner added to the look along with her necklace and bracelets she always wore.

Fang had been surprised when she had walked into the restaurant and seen what Lightning was wearing- turtle neck sleeveless dress, the silver of her lightning pendent sticking out against the black of the dress. Lighting's hair falling in the manor it always did- never liking to change the way it was set.

"hay there- sorry to keep you waiting for long- had a few issues getting over here" the Pulse woman said as she sat down- only to be given an irritated look.

"…you didn't tell me about this- Serah dragged me around all day and I end up here not knowing what is going on- Fang-"

"sorry about that Sunshine- I wanted it to be a surprise is all" For this Fang was gave a small nod and before the conversation could be continued any further the waiter came over.

The two of them ate their meals, conversation still flowing between bites. Fang could feel her gut churn a bit in anxiety- she wasn't one to normally get nervous but this was nerve racking. She was still unsure what Lightning's answer would be. Her contemplation ended when both of them finished their meals- and their desert had arrived. It was cake- but something rich with dark chocolate so it was more bitter then sweet.

Fang watched as Lightning took a bite of the cake and hummed around her fork in happiness as the taste- before meeting Fangs own eyes cocking her head to the side a bit in a silent question of why she wasn't eating the cake. Taking a deep breath- her eyes closing briefly- it was now or never.

"Hay Light" a hum was her response.

"_Clair_" The Pink haired woman seemed irritated at the use of her name- in public, and she was giving a snappy 'what' in reply

"look- im not even sure how to go about sayin' this- cus really im not all that good with words" Aqua eyes seemed to narrow at her now- Fang had a small feeling that the other woman either knew where she was going with this, or was getting the wrong impression.

"So im just going to be blunt about it" Lighting was setting her fork down now and picking up her glass of wine. Taking a deep breath Fang grinned and pulled out the small box from her pocket- keeping it hidden under the table for the moment.

"Remember when you asked me to never leave- and I said I never would? Well- " Fang brought the small black box up to were Lightning would be able to see it now. She watched as those aqua eyes went wide and were flicking between her and the box.

"So- _Clair_ Marry me?"

Lightning felt hear heart nearly stop in her chest- _this was what she wanted?_ Fang had made it sound like she was going to brake up with her! But this- _this_. Lightning felt herself trembling slightly and set the glass back onto the table.

She had to cover her mouth for a moment, eyes flicking between the box and Fang's eyes.

"Fang-I" she said, now looking into Fang's eyes. She could feel her hear racing in her chest and she took a moment to bite her lip. And felt her heart skip again when the box was actually opened, a gasp escaping her lips. Inside the box was neither a necklace or a ring.

Fang watched as the shock passed over Lightning's face and the awe as she opened the box. She had decided against getting a ring- it just wasn't practical when you wore gloves most of the time- or a necklace-something that she knew the other didn't need another of- So it had been hard deciding what to do, but one day she had seen it and had immediately bought it. This had been before the idea of even proposing to the other woman had really crossed her mind.

In the box laid a single earring- a pink crystal rose. While she had been saddened that there had only been one- she figured it was best this way. It had reminded Fang of the woman's own crystal the moment she had seen it.

"I understand if you don't wa-" the Pulse woman stated but was quickly cut off.

"yes" the answer was breathy and quiet but She managed to hear it. Getting up she moved to the pink haired woman's side and pulled her into a brief kiss, something that was responded to eagerly. After she pulled away, Fang grinned.

"You want me to put it in or do you?" her answer was Lightning tilting her head a bit and moving her hair. Being gentle- she slipped the earring into the woman's ear. once she was finished- Fang's face was gently grabbed and pulled into a kiss. There was then a small whisper of "I love you" against her lips. Fang's grin only got wider now.

"Love ya to Sunshine"

The two of them arrived home a while later, both smiling. the two of them had quickly taken off their heels by the door, and had taken a moment to collapse of the couch- both of them quite tired. As much as Fang would have loved to take their kissing and slight touches further- she couldn't, The one thing that her timing had failed her on unfortunately.

"Oh! I have one more thing for you- wait here" she said as she got up and moved out of the room for the moment.

While Lightning would have also liked to take things further, and had planned to- until Fang had told her that she _couldn't. _Quickly having gathered the meaning behind it- and slightly irritated at the same time (but she supposed it wasn't really Fangs fault). Looking up now as She came back into the room, with a large box in her arms no less. Raising an eyebrow as the box was set on the coffee table in front of her and sparing a glance at Fang- who made a gesture for her to open it.

Pulling the ribbon from the box and slipping the top off- she was met with large green eyes, and a sharp gasp was drawn from her. Immediately she reached into the box and pulled out the scrap of brown black and white fur. She sent a glance at Fang- who just stood with her arms crossed a grin still on her face. But Lightning's attention was quickly drawn back the Kitten in her hands and it mewed and squirmed a bit in her hands.

"he doesn't have a name- so go ahead and give him one" Fang said as she watched Lighting hold the kitten in her hands, cooing to it softly in hushed tones as it mewed more and squirmed. A small smile was thrown in her direction,

"Talon" the pink haired woman said as the kitten seemed to paw at the hand petting him- claws sticking out a bit.

She watched as then Lightning got up and walked over to her- the kitten still in hand- and first gave her a kiss on the cheek before a soft one on the lips.

"Thank you- best day ever" she chuckled

"Glad you think so"


End file.
